A New Beginning
by Nicole93
Summary: What happens when Bella is already a vampire and Edward is the new kid in town? Will the Cullens and the Swans get along?
1. Intro

**Intro**

Our story begins a little different then Twilight. Bella's Parents are vampires and still happily married when they have Bella. Bella is obliviously a vampire also but what is her power??

Her parents first discover her power one morning while eating breakfast. Charlie was eating a pancake made by his lovely wife Renee. You see Renee was tired of being a vampire and wanted to try being normal. Not wanting to hurt his wife's feelings he didn't say anything but really all he wanted was a few deer. I mean look atbaby Bella she gets to have a rabbit!

So while sitting there thinking about deer…he looked over at baby Bella right into her eyes and POP there was three deer sitting on the table. That's right Bella possessed the power to give you whatever you want by simply looking into her eyes.


	2. A First Glance

**Chapter One**

15 years later

Bella and her family were living in Forks as vampires and surviving just fine until one day…

B.P.O.V.

"BELLA COME ON!!" yelled Jessica. "COMING!" I replied. According to my clock I still have 5 min. JEEZ! It is the first day of school and I'm already sick of her. I mean she just doesn't go away! Ugh! The only reason I'm driving with her is because I don't have a car and I don't want a ride in the cruiser.

J.P.O.V.

Why is she always so slow! We have to get to get to school so we can talk to Mike before class! "Gosh what took you so long??" I asked, "I had to pee! You got a problem with that!" she snapped back at me.

B.P.O.V.

Haha I can't believe she fell for that! I mean I had to pee? More like I quick hunt before school. She is so… "What is that smell!!!!" I yelled. "Excuse me?" she replied. "It's the most beautiful smell!" I declared. "Well um…there is a flower shop down the street," she suggested. "It's not a flower it's a Vvvvery nice smell," I answered. Yikes close one! This is weird I've never met any other vampires in Forks before. "We are here!" Jess yelled. How can she be so excited? "Who is that?" She practically screamed. I glanced over to where she was pointing. A silver Volvo was parked three spaces down from us and climbing out of it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…tall muscular with reddish brown hair. Oh and the smell…oh and there were four other vampires with him. The next one to get out of the car was a beautiful blonde girl she was probably his girlfriend…shame. The next one (girl) had short black spiky hair, very cute little girl. "Hunk" Jess whispered. Yeah he was can you say Lots 'a' muscle. The last one seemed shy he had dark hair and kept to himself.

**A/N I know this chapter seems kind of boring and short but I needed to have them described. Review!!!**


	3. Bella's Powers

**Chapter Two**

Along with my power of giving someone whatever they want I can hear thoughts so I know what they want…the younger girl Alice, wanted to know my name…shoot she is looking at me. "MY NAME IS BELLA!" I yelled to her. Sometimes I wish I had better control of my power. Dad keeps saying the more I practice the better I will get at having a choice of whether I wanted to give someone what they want or not. Easy for him to say he doesn't have any power. Well that I know of. Anyway back to my Greek God. "Edward we will meet you in class" Alice yelled. Oh My Gosh! He is walking over to me. "I will see you later Jess." I said. "I am so going to hear about this in Trig." I heard Jess thinking. Ok here he comes!

"Hi my name is Edward"

**A/N Ok I just realized how stinking short these chapters are!!! So I am going to post Chapter Three and then I am going to go onto some of the other chapters I have written already and try to either combine them or make them much longer…that is unless you like short chapters? If you do let me know but I am assuming everyone likes the long chapters. OK Thanks for reading!**

**Nikki **


	4. Hello?

**Chapter Three**

E.P.O.V.

"**Um Hi!" the girl stuttered. "Your Name? I am sorry I didn't catch it when you yelled at Alice" I replied. "Oh yeah my name is…um…Bella" She answered. Then she tripped. "Whoa!" she yelled. Her books flew everywhere. At vampire speed she picked them up. For some reason she wouldn't look me in the eye. "Hgh" she snorted. "Everything ok?" I asked. "Sure so what's your power?" she asked. "Reading Minds" I replied. " WHAT!! Can you read my mine?? Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!!" She yelled. "STOP YELLING!! It's ok for some reason I can't seem to read yours! It's very frustrating!" I replied. "Oh sorry" she whispered. "So…um what's your power or do you not have one?" I asked**


	5. Emberassment

**Chapter Four**

B.P.O.V.

Yikes this is a hard one there is something weird with this guy. I have never tripped before and then when I was with him BAM I tripped it was so weird. I don't know why it happened! "Bella" called Mike. "Um…I'll tell you later Edward, bye," I answered. "Um bye" he replied. I never thought Mike would be the one to save me. He is so obsessed with me. Sometimes I have to tune out his thoughts they are so perverted. Well that's a teenage boy for you. Take now for instance here is what he's thinking. "Why is she hanging out with that Cullen kid? I am so much better than him! He is such a jerk!" "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!" I yelled. "What are you talking about Bella, Mike didn't say anything!" Jess said Defensively. "Are you sure you are Ok Bella?" Mike asked. "Sure" I replied distracted. Edward was looking at me with a strange expression.

_Bella's Trig. Class_

"So tell me what happened" probed Jessica. "Um…nothing really he just wanted to know my name." I said. "Oh really well um I was thinking of asking Mike to the Girl's Choice Dance, Would that be Ok with you?" She asked. "Totally completely fine" I said in a rush. Why would I want to bring him sometimes she is so strange…Ringgg! Yes that's the bell time for Biology, my favorite class! It's so easy… "Come on Bella time for lunch! I am so hungry!" Jess said. Shoot, Lunch is first. Ugh such a pointless subject. "Where is my lunch?" thought the Trig. Teacher. I looked over at him. "Oh here it is!" he said as it appeared in his hands. Some people are so clueless. When a lunch bag appears in his hands he doesn't scream? Humans, they are so unpredictable. "I wonder if we should sit with the new girl?" thought the youngest vampire, Alice.

"Hey Jess, I think I will eat lunch with the new kids today Ok?" I asked. "Uhu I am going to go find Mike" She said excitedly. I walked over to where they were sitting. "Hey can I sit here?" I asked the Cullen Family.

**A/N OK this is originally where I was going to stop the chpater but I know that everyone hates short chapters so I am going to keep going! Be Happy!**

"Sure I guess you can sit here" replyed Alice. "I would love a new friend!" (Alice's thoughts) "Of course you can" said Emmett. "She is kind of hot" (Emett's thoughts) "She is so pretty, HEY Emmett is checking her out!!" ( Rosalie's thoughts) "OW!!!" yelled Emmett. "I better calm him down" (Jasper's thoughts) "Yeah you better sit down" said Edward (my greek god) "She needs to be protected, she is always tripping" (Edward's thoughts) "I DO NOT NEED TO BE PROTECTED! I AM NOT ALWAYS TRIPPING AND I AM SICK OF YOUR OVER PROTECTIVE THOUGHTS!" I screemed at Edward. He just stared at me along with everyone else in the cafeteria. I ran out of there at dare I say...vampire speed.


End file.
